


Shine Freely My Friends

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Beedrill gotta BEE rude, Chewing Fingernails, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Light Angst, Loganberry, Pokemon Battle, Sick Character, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'He groaned, two similar cries calling out in shock. "I'm alright" he muttered, shifting to a sitting position. Roman was wide eyed if his arms, he quickly but calmly pet the poor creature. He looked up only to see.. an Eevee?It didn't look like any Eevee he'd seen though, it was a silver grey, and squinting as though it was having a hard time seeing, most likely why the pokemon didn't realize it was running into a pair of legs. Branches of Loganberries where gripped storing in its jaws as it backed up, ears pricked. Thomas went to put a hand out to reassure nothing was wrong, but then"BeeeeeDRILLLLL"an angry Beedrill shot out of where the silver Eevee came from, raging towards the scared pokemon. The Eevee yelped, bolting off into the bushes as the Beedrill pursued after and Thomas?Well Thomas was right behind, Roman streaking at his side.'Who knew Loganberries would be the key to unlocking new soul pieces?





	Shine Freely My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the move that Thomas does when Patton knocks into his legs and he falls, this actually happened to me I tripped and was holding my sister's dog. Just replace me as Thomas and Roman as the dog
> 
> Fun fact 2: I did this in 3 and a half hours.. and it's the longest chapter/oneshot I've writin so far
> 
> Little note: I dont know why the first paragraph is doing that hnggg

> The silver creature slipped through the bushes, squinting. His friend wasn't feeling to good today, so he decided to search for something to cheer up the other.

A flash of blurred blue caught the pokemon's eyes. Yes! Loganberries were his friends favorite.

The shiny gray Eevee leapt forward happily, pouncing on a few fallen leaves as he made his way to the bush. He neared, carefully sniffing the berries and squinting, making sure his bad vision wasn't playing tricks. After confirming they were Loganberries, the Eevee squealed once more and leaned forward, snapping a few branches off and gripping the wood between his teeth.

A particularly stubborn branch suddenly met his nearly full jaws. The Eevee wanted to go for another, but it was in the way, and he almost had a full stack! He pulled and, and..

Snap!

The Eevee fell backwards, branches holding bundles of Loganberries gripped in his mouth. He purred, turning back to return..

"_ Beeeeeedrillllllll _"

An angry, low growl echoed out of the Loganberry bush. The Eevee only barely turned a few inches before..

A Beedrill shoot straight out of the bushes, buzzing angrily. It turned in a circle before connecting bug eyes to the Eevee. No, the branches of Loganberries. "_ My fooooood _" the Beedrill hissed. preparing an attack and

the Eevee _ bolted _.

______________________________

Thomas grinned as Roman pounced at tent flap, the bandanna wearing Eevee pawing at the red flap as Thomas took it down. Another successful night camping, of course. Thomas stared at the white bandanna, still snickering at the memory of his mother tucking it around Roman's neck. The Eevee of course wore it with pride, puffing his chest out as they walked around town. For some odd reason it didn't tear in pokemon battles, but Thomas just shrugged that off.

He packed up the last of their tent (Roman had become his official blanket) and, after making sure the small fire from last night was definitely out, placed Roman happily onto his shoulder. Roman had shown his distaste for the pokeball, though he probably(?) would go in if needed.

"Ready?" He asked, Roman returning with a sound of agreement. They walked out of the sky open clearing. The stars had been quite bright and well.. everywhere last night. It was a beautiful sight, he and Roman had stayed up for hours just staring up through the trees into the mystery of space.

It was because of this, Thomas didn't realizing the bushes shaking. He _ did _ feel something run into his leg though, tripping him to the ground.

In the pure shock he grabbed Roman off his shoulder and clutched the shocked Eevee close to his chest, flipping to land on his back. he landed heavily on his bag, thankfully not onto bare ground and rock but it still _ hurt _.

He groaned, two similar cries calling out in shock. "I'm alright" he muttered, shifting to a sitting position. Roman was wide eyed if his arms, he quickly but calmly pet the poor creature. He looked up only to see.. an Eevee?

It didn't look like any Eevee he'd seen though, it was a silver grey, and squinting as though it was having a hard time seeing, most likely why the pokemon didn't realize it was running into a pair of legs. Branches of Loganberries where gripped storing in its jaws as it backed up, ears pricked. Thomas went to put a hand out to reassure nothing was wrong, but then

"BeeeeeDRILLLLL"

an angry Beedrill shot out of where the silver Eevee came from, raging towards the scared pokemon. The Eevee yelped, bolting off into the bushes as the Beedrill pursued after and Thomas?

Well Thomas was right behind, Roman streaking at his side.

______________________________

The Eevee burst out of the bushes. Where where where.. there! He tried rushing to where his friend had collapses not two days earlier from sickness, but before a paw could be stepped, he was smashed into the ground.

He cried out in pain, branches rolling away as Loganberries dropped to the dirty forest floor. Maybe.. maybe it was all over?

Apparently not, this in fact caused the Beedrill to increase in rage.

"_ That was my food, my bush! _" It hissed, picking up the battered Eevee and, in one throw, crashed it right next to his sickly dark silver partner.

This was it, Eevee realized as the Beedrill advanced. They couldn't escape, both were too weak to fight, it was ov-

"Roman! Use Quick Attack!"

The Eevee watched in shock and amaze as the brown Eevee from earlier, Roman apparently, came shooting into the Beeldrill, knocking it back away from the two shinies. His sick friend looked up, watching the battle unfold as the human trainer followed right behind, calling out directions. They two looked at other, sharing the same thoughts.

Was this human just helping because they were rare coated, or because they were hurt? Did 'Roman' convince him, or was it the trainer's free will?

Greed or kindness?

The two watched the battle finish, the other Eevee knocking out the Beedrill with one final Quick Attack. He panted a few moments before flicking over to his trainer, who gave a few pets and picked him up, rushing over to the two Eevees.

"Wow" the trainer murmured and oh here it was, the common line. He was going to say how 'special' and 'rare' they looked, acting sweetly before-

"You guys are not in good shape!" The concern coating his voice shook the silver Eevees into shock. The brown furred one stepped forwards.

"_ What happened? _" He asked, fur pricked by the smell of sickness. Roman's eyes widened before he wiped around, grabbing the human's hand in his teeth and pulling.

"Huh? What wrong bud?" the trainer questioned. He saw where the Eevee was pulling and took his hand back. Only to hover it a foot away from the sickly of the two. "Can I touch you? I'll be quick and gentle, I promise" the sickly Eevee looked to Roman and, when the Eevee nodded it head, turned back to the trainer and faintly chirped in agreement.

Carefully, the human set a hand on Eevee's forehead, only to yank it back "sweet Arceus!" He cried "I.. you have a really bad fever or something, I need to get you to a Pokemon Center immediately," he explained. Both Eevee's shook their heads terrified, causing Roman to step forwards "_ please _ " he begged " _ Thomas will let you back to the forest afterwards, you can take my word on it _" the two consulted it before finally, the lighter of the two slowly nodded.

'Thomas' smiled, offering an arm to Roman who quickly kept up onto his shoulder. Carefully the human picked up both silver Eevee's, making sure they were cuddled up close against his chest, before rushing off into the direction of the next town.

______________________________

Thomas chewed on his fingernails. The two were pretty badly damaged, what if they were more hurt than he thought, what if something _ bad happened while healing, what if _-

A paw swatted the hand he was anxiously chewing, and he smiled gratefully to Roman. A soft 'bing' rang around the room as nurse joy came out, the lighter Eevee sitting on a roller.

"Hey kiddo" Thomas cooed, scratching behind the ear. Just like every time the trainer had done it to Roman, the light grey Eevee just melted below his scritches.

"Your Eevee is all healed up" Nurse Joy happily commented "the other one is still in recovery, but should be good by morning!" "O-oh" Thomas stumbled over the thought of the two being his Eevees "thanks."

"I must ask, where in the world where you able to get two shiny Eevees?" The nurse questioned. Thomas blink in confusion, staring at the perfectly normal Eevee on the stretcher, currently a purring mess under the scratches. "What do you mean by shiny?" Thomas asked.

"Oh you don't know! Sometimes a pokemon will be born with different colorations than usual. It does nothing to them, it's just a color change" Thomas looked down at the shiny Eevee he stopped scratching, which was looking up at him with a curious stare "he looks completely normal to me" Thomas replied with a smile, which the nurse joyfully laughed at.

"So Eevee?" He asked the little one in his arms, who gave a curious look back. Though something else was in there, was It.. trust? Thomas mentally shook his head. He promised on the way to the Pokecenter he would return the two back home, he would not be selfish. A pokemon was sentient, not just an object to be bought or chosen by how it looks.

"Your friend is going to be in here till tomorrow, do you want to go pick out a gift?" The Eevee chirped in joy. Thomas though for a moment, before carefully lifting and setting the silver pokemon on his free shoulder "there! Now I can carry more gifts" he sent a sideways smile to the Eevee.

"Oh ya, hey Eevee would you or your friend happen to have names?" Thomas asked, walking out the Pokecenter and off to the marketplace. The Eevee thought but shook its head. "Would it be ok it gave gave you temporary names till this is all over?" He questioned, staring around the late morning outdoors marketplace. The Eevee chirped in surprise, before a bit more hesitantly nodded.

"Awesome! I thought It might be a little easier if I ever saw you again while walking by" the Eevee blink. The human.. really was going to let them go? "How about.. Patton for you?" Both Eevees gave squeals of agreement, causing Thomas to laugh. As his head lifted back up, he saw something at a berry stand. "Well" Thomas pondered, walking over.

"How about Logan for your friend, and we get him these as a treat?" Patton nearly fell off Thomas' shoulders in joy as the human pointed to a fresh box of Loganberries.

The three ended up shopping a bit more, before heading back to the Pokemon center and renting a room. It was there Thomas pulled out a pokesized pair of glasses and, being careful, slid them over Patton's gaze.

Suddenly Patton could see much farther. He gasped, scrambling up the window to gaze outside. Thomas put Logan's pair on top of the Loganberry box, right next to the mini midnight blue tie.

______________________________

Morning sun poured in Thomas' face, causing the boy to groan and turn over.

Right into a paw poking at his face.

He sighed unhappily and sat up "what is it" he mumbled tiredly, before seeing Roman still fast asleep on the pillow next to his. He glanced back confused, only for his gaze to catch onto Patton, who was basically a Spoink.

A knock at the door "Thomas? Your Eevee is awake now, please come down when your ready" Thomas replied with a 'thank you' before escaping the warmth of bed, slipping into his day clothes. He slipped on his bag, setting each Eevee on a shoulder before picking up Logan's gifts-

Wait

He paused, turning his head to Patton "shoot sorry, I didn't mean to put you up there I-" he was stopped by a muzzle to his cheek, confirming it was ok.

The three, after double checking the room, headed down. No one else was in the waiting room besides

Patton attempted to leap off Thomas' shoulder, only to be stopped by the trainer himself "dude, you're not used to doing that you'll get hurt" Thomas picked Patton up and finally placed him on the stretch cart, who instantly went and attached himself to Logan in a cuddle fit.

After a few minutes, Thomas beckoned for the two to follow, Patton chirping quickly, probably explaining what had happened yesterday.

They sat at a table as Logan inspected his gifts, sending both trainer and pokemon around the dark silver Eevee into a fit of laughter as Logan gorged himself on Loganberries. (After cleaning up) Thomas asked and assisted with the new mini tie and glasses, the dark silver pokemon glancing around in wonder.

He scooped Logan up in his arms, letting the other two climb up to his shoulders. After thanking Nurse Joy one last time, he made his way out of the center, making his way through town to the woods. Or.. he was..

"Oh my! Dear Eevees!" Thoams turned in surprise, blinking as a rich looking woman in a black dress ran up, a red R crossing her heart. She grinned behind red lipstick "oh my dear boy, you found my Eevees!"

Thomas didn't know what was happening, but something felt.. wrong.

"Um, would you care to explain?" He asked as a man walked next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He wore a black tux, a red bowtie strapped over a white dress shirt, the red R making an appearance over his heart as well.

"Oh dear you see" she sighed "me and my husband were on our way to a party, when a bandit came and took our dear Eevees" she gestured to Logan and Patton.

Thomas was not convinced. He felt Logan digging claws into his arm, and Patton's tail quivered is confusion and fear.

"Would you mind telling me.. when this party was?" Thomas stood tall. The man blinked "yes, it was two weeks ago" Thomas smiled innocently at the man "I'm sorry you have the wrong Eevees then, I've had these two for around, hmm three months?" he looked to Patton, who kept his eyes from widening and nodded.

The woman glared "boy" she hissed "those are my. Pokemon." Thomas stepped back "you probably found them this morning and wanted to keep them" she growled stepping forwards ready to grab Logan straight from Thomas' grasp.

"Excuse me" Thomas blinked, watching the kind berry stand owner step in between "but this boy was at my stand yesterday with the one on his shoulder. He even told me about how he had another at the center healing after a bout of sickness, and both had nicknames. They all seem to have a very strong bond with this trainer. I'm afraid you have the wrong pokemon" the woman growled one last time before spinning off, her husband following.

After the audience and the kind berry stand man confirmed Thomas and the Eevees where ok, they sent them on their way, Thomas wishing them all a good day in return.

The four walked ten minutes into the woods, Thomas' hold on Logan tight (but still comfortably) as though scared someone would try and take him away again.

Finally he turned a little off path, setting Logan carefully down on a fallen tree, which Patton sooned joined.

Thomas smiled, petting both of their heads "sorry about that trouble I brought upon you, I didn't mean for _ that _ to happen" he chuckled. The both chirped in disagreement, but Thomas just laughed.

"Well, I've got to be off, but maybe I'll see you next time!" He smiled and backed off the wide eyed Eevees. Roman seemed to make a noise of opposing, and Thomas knew why, but he turned away anyways. He felt the soul connection, the two pieces currently being left behind, but it wasn't his decision to make if they were caught.

Roman's cries where deaf to Thomas as he ignored the tears attempting to fall, blinking slowly so nothing met his cheek. He would see them another day and then..

Then maybe he would ask. Who knew, maybe they didn't feel the soul connection like Thomas did.

Maybe, someday..

"Eh-veh!"

Thomas stopped as he stared at the two Eevees, both blocking his path.

"But- guys I promised. I promised I would return you to the forest, to your home" Thomas blurted, a tear escaping down his cheek.

Logan looked around and touched a tree trunk before shaking his head. Patton walked up, placing a paw on Thomas' leg and nodded.

A hiccup escaped Thomas before he fell to the ground, all three.. all three of _ his _ Eevees cuddled him as tears spilled from his eyes, arms wrapped around the small bodies.

At one point, they had separated

at one point, Thomas had taken out two pokeballs, neither Patton or Logan resist to touch it

at one point, Thoams had let them out and they all licked the tears from his face, sending him into a fit of giggles on the forest floor

at one point, they settled back into their positions, Logan now curled up healthy and purring in Thomas' arms as Roman and Patton chirped away (and if Thomas could speak pokemon, he would know they were exchanging stories)

but none of that matters now.

All that mattered was Thomas had found two more of his pieces.

His puzzle was half way done.

And his family was just growing stronger together.


End file.
